Current and future generation DRAM and SDRAM applications focus on continued miniaturization of circuit components and to voltage operation. With miniaturization, processes deviations for components intended to have similar physical and/or electrical characteristics may be magnified, causing performance issues of circuitry, and ultimately the memory. One area where process deviations can have an effect on performance is reference voltage generators used to generate reference voltages for detecting signal values.